The Courting of Angau
by fyren galan
Summary: When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.
1. Prologue and Day One

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Prologue_

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, but there's nothing that anyone can do. You'll simply have to accept your fate." Dumbledore's eyes gave off a dull twinkle, as if expressing his sorrow in their dimness.

Harry clenched his fists tightly at his side, but kept his expression carefully blank. "I see, sir. Thank you for telling me. If that's all, may I go?"

Dumbledore blinked, and he replied hesitantly, "I suppose you may. Are you certain that you don't wish to discuss anything at all with me? I am, after all, here for you."

Harry shook his head, his nails digging bloody half-moons into his palms. "I'm quite certain, Headmaster. This all seems perfectly clear to me; I know what I must do."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Of course you do, Harry. You always do what is right. That is the quality I most admire in you."

Harry stood up, and inclined his head in Dumbledore's direction. "Sir?" he asked hesitantly. "Would it be alright if I made the arrangements myself? Having someone else do it seems…so impersonal."

"How right you are, my boy!" Dumbledore answered. "Naturally, I will not interfere in any way. It is so good to see you already making an effort; I'm sure in time you will be very happy."

Harry smiled genuinely for the first time since entering the office. "I'm sure I will be, Professor. I'm sure I will be."

oOo

He stepped out into the hallway, absentmindedly examining his crimson hands. Draco Malfoy pushed off the wall with a sigh, and waved his wand half-heartedly at Harry's wounds. "Episkey," he muttered, and came to walk in stride with Harry. "So you're really doing it, then?" he asked in irritation.

Harry grinned at him crookedly. "Did you ever think I wouldn't?"

Malfoy snapped back, "Perhaps I thought that you might've grown a brain since hatching that foolhardy scheme of yours!"

"Nope," Harry cheerfully replied. "There's still dust rattling up there."

Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why I bother helping you."

Harry suddenly turned serious. "Because I'll release you from your life debt and help restore honor to your family. I need you, Malfoy. Please don't back out on me."

Malfoy snorted, and swept past him. "Don't be stupid, Potter. A Malfoy's promise is worth more than ten of your precious Firebolts."

Harry chuckled. Malfoy was predictable until the end.

oOo

Hermione hesitantly covered his hand with her own. "I know that this wouldn't be your choice, Harry, but do try and look on the bright side of life. You're alive, you're young, and you have the whole world at your fingertips!"

The occupants in the Common Room instinctively flinched back at the last phrase. Hermione blanched, and hurried to cover up her misstep. "What I meant was, you have your whole future ahead of you!"

Wary eyes relaxed, and the inhabitants went back to normal.

Harry determinedly looked out the window. He didn't respond to her statement. She looked around nervously, and hissed, "Come on, Harry! They already think the worst of you as it is! You could at least pretend to be an average teenage boy. Then maybe some of them would like you again!"

Harry turned his head slowly, and spoke in a hollow tone. "What makes you think I care about the opinions of traitors and cowards?"

Withdrawing his hand from beneath hers, he walked steadily to his room.

Hermione casually brushed the tears from her eyes. He didn't really mean that. It was just that _thing_ inside of him.

oOo

Harry fell onto his bed. Ron peaked out from behind his curtains, and asked sympathetically, "Hermione's harping at you again, then?"

Harry let out a muffled groan, his face smothered by the pillow. "I just don't understand what's wrong with her!" he cried. "Isn't she my best friend? Shouldn't she stand by me?"

Harry felt his mattress dip under Ron's weight, and heard the red-haired boy sigh heavily. "She's Muggleborn, mate. You know they just go with the flow in times of trouble. Look at all their wars, and how they were duped by charismatic leaders. We both knew it would happen one day."

"I know," came Harry's stifled reply. "But it still hurts."

Ron rested a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. You'll see. Let me know if you and Malfoy need any help, yeah?"

Harry rolled over to look at Ron. "I will."

oOo

_Day One _

Malfoy grumbled as he painstakingly separated the bright red berries. They were so gelatinous; it was hard to detach the individual fruits. He snuck a glance at Potter, who was hard at work sewing Acromantula thread onto a pristine white robe. Draco had no idea what the design was going to be, but Potter looked busy enough not to notice if Draco sped the process along. He surreptitiously raised his wand and-

"Don't you dare use magic on those yew berries, Malfoy. It'll ruin the whole gift, and then you'll be forced to sort them all out again."

Damn. "I don't understand why you need over four hundred thousand berries!" Draco shouted angrily. "What is the symbolism behind it?"

Potter sighed. "I've already told you this three times, Draco. I would appreciate if this time you would actually pay attention. I'm assuming you know the meaning of six hundred sixty-six, so I'm not going to go into that. You take Arithmancy, right? So you must know that when significant numbers are squared, they have twice the power of a single number. So six hundred sixty-six squared is four hundred forty-three thousand, five hundred fifty-six. Thus I need that many berries. Plus, the romantic in me hopes that he'll recognize that there's two of us, and that's another reason why it's squared."

Draco groaned. "You know, seven was considered to be an unlucky number in the Dark Ages…"

Potter grinned cheerfully. "Ah, but it's not known as the universal number of misfortune, now, is it? You'd better get back to work, Malfoy. You only have eight hours left until I send the first gift."

Draco resignedly went back to sorting the poisonous berries. "You do realize, traditionally he's supposed to court you."

He could hear Potter's smile. "When have you ever known me to follow the rules?"

oOo

Ron pushed back sweaty bangs from his forehead. "Y'know, Harry, when I said I would help you with anything, I wasn't thinking of this."

Malfoy collapsed into the chair next to him, and said thoughtfully, "I believe this is the first time a Malfoy has ever been grateful to a Weasley."

Ron thought about it, and replied wonderingly, "I reckon you're right."

Both their hands were inked with the scarlet juices of the fruit, but it was worth it to see Harry's hopeful expression. He attached the black silk pouch, bulging with over four hundred thousand berries, to the flock of ravens. "Take this to your Master, please," he requested quietly. The huge mass of birds flapped their wings simultaneously, and disappeared into the night.

Harry flopped into a chair wearily, looking exhausted but triumphant. "And so the first midnight passes successfully," he murmured.

Draco snorted. "Only six more to go; my heart flutters."

Harry pointed at him lazily. "That's five for you, good sir. I doubt you would want to be here on the final midnight. It might be too much, even for a Malfoy."

Draco muttered something unintelligible, and Ron yawned. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get some sleep so I can be ready tomorrow."

Harry leapt up from his chair. "Of course, Ron! Thank you so much, mate. I don't know what we would've done without you."

Ron shrugged off the praise easily. "It's no problem. I'd do anything if it meant you'd be happy. That's what best friends are for."

He gave Harry a one-armed hug, hesitated, and then nodded in Draco's direction. "Malfoy."

Draco stared coolly back at him, and lowered his head in acknowledgement. "Weasley."

Ron left, and Harry stared speculatively at his back. "Y'know, I think you and Ron could get along quite nicely if you tried. Maybe even more than nicely, if you get what I mean…"

Draco spluttered, "What are you _on_, Potter? That's absolutely ridiculous. I'm going to bed before you come up with any more asinine conclusions."

He swirled out of the room in a style reminiscent of Snape. Harry laughed softly. More than one relationship would blossom in the next week if he could help it.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: This is something slightly different than I have ever done, so I hope you'll bear with me. To me, the pairing is blatantly obvious; I'm not attempting to be subtle, but perhaps it appears differently to you.

This is also my first Draco/Ron… Hell, it's my first Ron/anyone. I think this is the first story where I have him portrayed in a positive light.

Anyway, I would love to hear your critiques or impressions on this story!


	2. Day Two

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP, AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Day Two_

Harry woke up slowly, the feeling of silken fingers still stroking his cheek.

A raven rested heavily on his chest, patiently holding thick parchment in its beak. He gently stroked its soft plumage, and took the missive from the bird. "I regret not having anything at the moment to give to you," he whispered.

The raven nodded at him, and flew away into the dawn-streaked sky. Harry fumbled for his glasses, and carefully opened the note. The scent of chrysanthemums assaulted him along with delicate, spidery handwriting.

_I must say, I am intrigued by your offer. I am at a loss as to whether you are supremely ignorant or merely eccentric. However, I will accept this unusual courting under one condition. Answer me; why does one so young long to be taken so soon? _

A cold, deathly smell permeated the room. (1) Harry loved it.

oOo

He cheerfully Conjured a pitcher of water and poured it over Malfoy's head. Malfoy's hand shot out faster than physically possible, and hit him with a pillow. Harry sighed and Levitated Malfoy out of bed. "Five more days, Draco," he said bracingly. "And then you're done. Merlin, it took me longer to wake you up than Ron."

Malfoy glared at him, Transfigured his night clothes into comfortable yet elegant work wear, and grabbed a leather bag off the floor. "Make no mistake, Potter," he snarled. "Weasleys are never better at _anything_ than Malfoys."

He stalked out of the room, and Harry followed him bemusedly. He would've pulled the Ron card sooner if he'd have known that it would make Malfoy move this fast.

oOo

Ron grinned at Harry brightly, and seemed oblivious to the fact that his hand was lightly touching Draco's. Draco, on the other hand, seemed hyper-aware of it. Harry noted in amusement that he wasn't moving away, however.

"What're we going to do, Harry?" Ron asked.

Malfoy snorted, and said scathingly, "Yes, Potter. _Do _tell us what exhilaration is in store today; I can hardly wait."

Harry replied, "Today's gift is rather personal, I'm afraid. But if you're willing, you both could work together on the _other_ thing. It's rather slipped down on my priorities, but needs to be done. I just don't want to put the effort into it."

Ron smiled reassuringly. "Not to worry, Harry. We're both purebloods; I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

Malfoy nodded in acquiescence, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Ron looked at him in surprise. "What? No remarks about 'filthy blood-traitors'?" he asked.

Draco stared steadily at him. "I presume that we are both past that stage in our lives where we make meaningless insults."

Ron blushed, and ducked his head down. He asked quietly, "D'you reckon we should start with the initiation gift?"

Malfoy's mouth turned slightly upward at the corners. "I believe that is an excellent place to start, Weasley."

Harry smiled to himself. Hopefully they would get together before the end of the week. He would hate to miss it.

oOo

Harry sighed in satisfaction. It was perfect, after seven hours of careful rearrangement and positioning. He felt a twinge of regret for the poor ravens that had to carry this load, but it was crushed by his overwhelming feeling of excitement.

He glanced over at Ron and Draco, who had been working closely together all day. Their heads were touching as they spoke in quiet voices, Malfoy scribbling elegantly and Ron gesticulating calmly. He cleared his throat, and they both looked up at him questioningly.

He murmured, "I think it's done. Well, I'm not quite sure- I don't- What I mean to say is, would you take a look at it for me?"

They both stood up, and came over to the table. A breathtaking display of vibrant purples, reds, and soothing whites were surrounded by twisting, gnarled branches. The bouquet was displayed in an onyx urn, and tied with a black velvet ribbon.

Draco whistled. "Deadly nightshade, poppies, calla lilies, and hawthorn branches. I don't think you could pack any more symbolism in there if you tried."

Ron turned to Harry. "It's beautiful, mate. I'm sure he'll be honored."

Harry smiled. "That's what I'm counting on. Did you manage to come up with a suitable gift?"

Draco returned, "Weasley thought of something. We're just about to send a request off to Diagon Alley to have it shipped directly to the receiver. Do you care-"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want anything to do with it," he said firmly. He glanced at his watch, and swore. "Hell! I have to go to my room and get something really quick. Do you think you could watch this until I get back?"

Ron agreed, and Harry ran out of the room. There were only three hours until the second midnight, and Merlin knew he'd need every second of it.

oOo

Hermione grabbed his arm as he rushed into the Common Room. "Harry!" she cried happily. "I heard that you're going to be bonded! That's wonderful news! Can you tell me who it is?"

He looked at her coldly, and replied, "I expect you'll find out tomorrow along with everyone else I don't care about, won't you, Granger?"

He tore himself free, and disappeared into his room. Her eyes welled up with tears. Only six more days until the real Harry would come back to her, she reminded herself. She could wait until then.

oOo

Harry sucked thoughtfully on the nib of the quill. Words never came easily to him, but this was one time when he really wished they did. He set the tip in ink, shrugged, and began to write.

_I long for freedom. I yearn for love. Am I incorrect in assuming that you may be able to provide me with both? _

oOo

Under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak, Harry snuck down from his dorm. He mentally snorted at the sight of Hermione holding court in front of the fire.

Lavender Brown sulked pettily. "Harry's been acting so differently lately! He never talks to me anymore; it's so mean!"

Ginny snapped at her, "He never talked to you even when he was normal, you stupid cow! He liked me!"

Harry's eyebrows lifted in mock surprise. Funny that he couldn't remember having those sentiments. He was about to move quietly through the Portrait Hole, when Granger spoke up. "Yes, Harry has been acting differently. But don't worry, in six days he'll be back to his old self. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you're all such good friends of Harry that I think you should know."

Harry saw red. That bitch wouldn't dare, would she? He crept towards the group of gossiping girls.

Hermione began, "Now, this is not a well known fact, but I think it should be. We all know that You-Know-Who should have died when his Killing Curse bounced off Harry the first time. But he didn't. That was because of his Horcruxes, seven pieces of his soul that had been split from him and hidden. When Harry, Ron, and I were gone last year, we went searching for them, and we found and destroyed three of them. Two were already gone, and Neville killed one, but no one knew where the last one was."

She continued, "We finally realized that the seventh Horcrux must have attached itself to Harry's soul when You-Know-Who tried to kill him when he was a baby. Harry was able to rid himself of the Horcrux when he killed You-Know-Who in the Last Battle, but the scraps of evil still clung to his spirit. Professor Dumbledore, who is a great and wise man, was able to figure this out. From his vast knowledge, he ascertained that Harry's soul could be saved from the Dark if he was bonded with a powerful Light wizard."

Harry's body shook with rage. He wanted to kill her. Before he went away, she would die by his hands.

Faintly, he heard Ginny pouting. "Why can't it be a Light witch? I would be perfect for Harry; we're already in love!"

Granger chuckled. "I'm afraid that you don't have the right qualifications, Gin. You see, Harry has to submit completely to his partner, to rid himself of the evil in his body. And he must be submissive for the rest of his life, in order to keep the Darkness at bay. I know this crushes some of your dreams, but just think how adorable Harry and his mate will be together!"

Unable to stay there any longer without destroying her, Harry shoved open the Portrait Hole, and whirled out.

Granger looked up. "Did any of you hear that? We must have a draft. Parvati, be a dear and go close the Hole."

oOo

Harry threw open the door of the Room, seething with anger. His rage abruptly vanished when he saw the scene in front of him. Draco and Ron were on the couch together, sleeping like babes. Blond hair rested on a strong shoulder, and a freckled arm was wrapped around a pale waist. Harry Conjured a blanket, and Levitated it down on them.

He glanced at the clock; five minutes until midnight. The flock of ravens arrived four minutes later, and carefully gathered up the second gift. Harry handed the parchment to one of the birds, and the flock flew away just as the clock struck twelve.

Harry slid into a chair, and took off his glasses. As sleep overtook him, he gazed at the two boys on the couch.

He wished tiredly, _May I be that happy someday soon…_

TO BE CONTINUED.

(1): Taken from "The Odour of Chrysanthemums" by D.H. Lawrence.

A/N: I hope that this answered some of your questions, although I realize it may have brought more up… Ah, well. C'est la vie, ne? :]

Also, I'm fairly certain that most of you now know who the OC is. Do you?

A huge shout out to all that reviewed, Favorited, or Alerted! Thank you so much!


	3. Day Three

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP, AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Day Three_

Harry woke up from a dream of cold lips gently tasting his throat.

A black bird waited on his bedside table, with parchment in tow. He greeted it, and gave it two spiders. "One for today, one for yesterday," he said in thanks. The raven graciously took the offering, and nudged the letter towards him. He put on his glasses, and explored its content.

_I will accept this impertinence from you only because the gift was exquisite. However, you seem to think that what you want has only one connotation. I have included something that might change your perception. _

_Do you know, that for the first time in my existence I am longing for tomorrow to come? _

_You may continue to court me. _

A second raven flew through the window, with a pink blossom clutched in its talons.

Harry smiled and inhaled deeply. A lotus flower. He would rethink his gift for today, perhaps.

oOo

Ron and Draco burst into the room, the blond clutching the _Daily Prophet_ in his fist.

"Potter!" he panted. "We thought you might want to see today's headline."

Harry reached for the paper, and looked at the picture spread dispassionately. His photographed self appeared to be strangling an unseen wizard at the edge of the page. He glanced down to skim the story.

_**Boy-Who-Lived to Bond with Kingsley Shacklebolt!**_

And really, the rest of the article just rephrased that statement in as many insipid ways as possible.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I assume you sent him the gift?"

Ron nodded. "He was very pleased with how…personal it was."

Draco snickered. "He sent you a Gryffindor-red cloak in return."

Harry laughed. "My, how wonderfully useful that will be! I'm so relieved that I'm not actually going through with that. D'you have to send another gift today?"

Ron shook his head. "Tomorrow. He sent you one today, so we don't have to send one back. It's because, supposedly, you're both courting each other equally."

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. "So if I, perchance, received an item from _him_ today, I wouldn't have to send him one today?"

Draco replied in the negative. "You're still courting him, so any presents that come are merely considered tokens of appreciation for the previous gifts."

Harry smiled. "That's alright. I have an excellent idea for what I'm getting him today, anyway. I do have a favor to ask you two, though. I'll need to get into Dumbledore's office undetected. Is there any way you could create some sort of diversion?"

For a moment, Draco and Ron's expressions rivaled those of the Weasley Twins at the height of their glory. They assured him it would be no problem.

Harry jotted off a quick note to Dumbledore, requesting to meet him at elevenish, because he needed some advice from his favourite professor.

oOo

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "What can I do for you today, my boy?"

Harry looked adoringly at the Headmaster. "Well, sir, I had a small question about the bonding proce–"

Professor McGonagall ran quickly into the room. "So sorry to bother you, Albus, but Severus and I just caught Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy in a compromising position in the Great Hall! You must come immediately!"

He looked at her kindly. "Calm down, Minerva. Whatever do you mean by compromising?"

Harry swore it was the first time he saw his Head of House blush. She whispered, "They were…_fornicating_ on the Hufflepuff table."

Dumbledore blanched. "It seems that my assistance is required after all. Harry, my boy–"

Harry stuttered, "If you don't mind, Professor, I-I'd rather stay here."

Dumbledore said reassuringly, "Of course, my dear boy. I shall be back shortly. Feel free to help yourself to a lemon drop!"

They swept out of the office, leaving Harry alone with a shrewd looking Fawkes.

oOo

"I suppose you know why I'm really here," Harry said quietly.

Fawkes cocked his head and trilled questioningly. Harry asked, "Do I have to make a formal request?"

The phoenix blinked, and Harry took that for a yes.

Respectfully, he began, "O great and might master of eternal flame, I request of thee a boon for my future beloved. I am in the process of courting him, and would like to give him a token of my appreciation for what he does. Therefore, I would ask of thee for a single feather of thy glorious plumage."

Fawkes looked at him as if to say, _And what is it that this beloved of yours does? _

Harry grinned. "You might say that you're both in the same business."

Fawkes warbled. _Bursting into flames? _

"Rebirth," Harry replied.

oOo

Harry wonderingly stared at the feather floating complacently besides him. No one could touch it before the beloved. A golden tail feather from a phoenix was a rare item indeed. He still couldn't quite believe that he was found worthy of such a gift.

He pondered why such a noble creature would consent to remain with Dumbledore, but perhaps the Headmaster kept him there under coercion.

Ears perking up, he heard the strident tones of Granger and Ginny up ahead. Cursing, he quickly Disillusioned himself and hid in the nearest alcove.

The two girls passed him arm in arm, giggling over some story Ginny was telling. They looked so happy and carefree. Harry thought regretfully to the time when Hermione was his best friend, and he looked as happy as Ginny did now. But then, Hermione betrayed him, and their friendship would never be the way it was again.

oOo

_Harry shoved through the Portrait Hole, still unable to believe what Dumbledore had told him. He saw Hermione sitting by the fire working on an essay, and he ran to her. _

"_Harry!" she cried. "What's wrong?"_

_He sat down next to her, anger shining in his eyes. "That stupid bastard is what's wrong!" _

"_Harry!" she reprimanded. "Language!" _

_He calmed down a little. "Sorry, Hermione. I'm just so upset right now." _

_She touched his shoulder gently. "Why don't you tell me what happened, and then I can help you with whatever you need." _

_He took a deep breath. "I was in Dumbledore's office, talking about the Final Battle. He thought it was time, so I told him everything that happened. I told him about how I died and the Horcrux was taken out of me, and then how I came back to life. And then he has the nerve to tell me that the Horcrux didn't leave completely, and my soul is still wrapped in evil. I calmly said, 'I'm sure you can't know that, sir. The only one who could say that would be me, since I was there. And I could tell if there was evil in me. Believe me, sir, there's not.' So then he starts bullshitting about how that's never been documented and there's no proof that I don't have the Dark inside of me."_

_Harry paused, and said angrily, "Of course it's never been documented! I'm the first human Horcrux, for Merlin's sake!" _

_He continued, "Anyway, I couldn't convince Dumbledore that he was wrong for once in his life, and he goes on to say that in order to purge the evil from me, I'll have to bond and submit to a Light wizard for the rest of my life! And I don't even get to choose the wizard! How bloody stupid is he?" _

_He looked at Hermione, expecting vigorous agreement and righteous indignation on his behalf, but was shocked when she edged away from him. _

_He laughed in disbelief. "Come on, Hermione! You can't honestly think anything the old coot says is true anymore! He thinks I'm evil!" _

_She said hesitantly, "Professor Dumbledore has always been right before, Harry. I think it might be wise to listen to him; he knows far more than you or I." _

_He stared at her, and said quietly, dangerously, "What exactly are you saying, Hermione?" _

"_I know that you just want to be free after fighting all your life, Harry, but if there is a Darkness inside of you, it must be gotten rid off at all costs!" _

_She peered up at him, and said earnestly, "I don't want to see my best friend turn into a Dark Lord!" _

_His face shut down, and he stood up abruptly. She tugged at his sleeve, and asked anxiously, "Where are you going, Harry! Someone should watch you at all times to make sure you don't exhibit Dark syndromes or tendencies?" _

_He snorted sardonically, his face hidden in the shadows. "Where am I going? Away from you, Granger." _

oOo

Harry sighed and rubbed at his forehead. That had been two weeks ago, and Granger still stubbornly clung to the idea that he was hosting some sort of demon inside him.

After hearing the story from Harry, Ron had immediately started shunning her. "A true friend would believe you no matter what," he declared.

And that was exactly what Ron had done, had always done.

oOo

_Keeping your response in mind, I chose something a little different for you today. I think it fitting, considering you gave me the symbol of rebirth. The phoenix gave me (or rather, us) his blessing, by the way. _

_I dream of you constantly now. I cannot wait for this week to end. I want to stay in your arms forever. _

_Forgive me if I appear too forward, but I cannot express how much I long for you…_

_The end of this week cannot come soon enough. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Alerts, and Favorites! I hope that you all are as eager for the seventh day as I am!

And Ron and Draco got together! Or was it just an illusion? O.o I suppose you'll have to find out… ^-^


	4. Day Four

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP, AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Day Four_

Harry snuggled into the shroud that covered him almost completely. _Spidersilk_, he thought, rubbing it gently in between his fingers. He opened his eyes a bit, and squinted in the muted sunlight. _Four more days_, he reminded himself as he reached for his glasses and the new letter.

oOo

_Perhaps you are not as misinformed as I had originally assumed. _

_I ask for pardon if this missive seems rather abrupt, but I know not what to say. You have left me breathless, a feat that I did not think possible. _

_You're beautiful; I know that. I see you in visions, in ravens' beaks, in dying flowers. _

_And yet, I find myself wondering who is powerful enough to receive a phoenix's blessing, but would still want to court me. _

_You are a mystery, cariad. One I look forward to unraveling. (1) _

oOo

Ron and Malfoy found him in the same position two hours later, clutching a piece of parchment to his chest.

Ron moved forward slowly, and said hesitantly, "Harry?"

Harry didn't budge, but murmured, "He doesn't know who I am."

The blond and redhead looked worriedly at each other. Draco shrugged, and reached a hand out to put on Harry's shoulder. "That's not the worst thing in the world, Potter. You'll get through thi–"

Harry turned around. He beamed at both of them, and slowly stroked the letter.

"He doesn't know who I am. _Yet he still wants me_."

oOo

"Fornication is an interesting word, isn't it, Draco?"

Both Ron and Draco turned a bright red, and started muttering vaguely. Harry smiled encouragingly at them until Draco started to look affronted, and said indignantly, "Merlin's Beard, Potter! If you didn't want that kind of distraction, then you should have specified!"

Harry laughed, and turned away, pretending not to notice how Draco's hand sought out Ron's.

oOo

Somewhat calmer, Harry laid out the plan for the day. "I believe it's my turn for that tedious affair again. I would greatly appreciate if you both would take care of that again, because I really don't care to think about it. I'll be busy again, so just buy whatever you think appropriate."

Draco sneered. "Chocolates to show you care?"

Harry smiled. "Whatever you think best, lover boy."

oOo

Harry stared at the blank piece of parchment. He thought it was mocking him.

He thought caustically, _what, someone calls you beautiful for the first time and you turn into a Pygmy Puff? Some Gryffindor you are._

Dipping his quill in the ink, he took a deep breath, and began to write.

oOo

_I don't know what to get you anymore. I don't know what to say to you anymore. I'm feeling uncharacteristically shy, and I hate it. _

_Since I know almost nothing about you, I'm assuming that you know almost nothing about me. So, this is my gift to you. I'll tell you more about myself, and offer you the chance to back out of this once you know what I'm really like. _

_I'm eighteen, and up until this point, my most important thing in life was treacle tart. I have an owl– That is, I used to have an owl. Her name was Hedwig. My favourite colour is grey. I hate red and gold, but I'm proud to be a Gryffindor. I'm at Hogwarts for my Eighth Year, because my schooling got a bit disrupted with that Voldemort business. I have a best friend; his name is Ronald (I believe you know his brother, Fred). He's currently pretending that he doesn't like an acquaintance of mine, Draco Malfoy. _

_I've been told I'm suicidally brave, and suicidally stupid. You can form your own opinion of me. To uphold my manly reputation, I'm going to ignore the fact that I'm cuddling into your spidersilk. It's exquisite, by the way. I don't know how to thank you. _

_I'm expected to be everything I'm not, and am nothing I'm expected to be. I'll miss my friends dearly if you accept me, but I want this more than anything else I have ever wanted. _

_I fear that I am in great danger of falling in love with you. _

oOo

He quietly opened the door to the Room, not at all surprised to see Draco nipping at Ron's collarbone. Without refocusing his concentration, Draco pointed at the table across from the sofa. Harry padded towards it, and quickly read the note.

_Potter, _

_We sent your gift._

_Now get the fuck out before you see whether your best mate's carpet matches his drapes. _

_Malfoy_

oOo

Harry unlatched his dorm room window, and settled down on the ledge with a steaming cup of tea. He closed his eyes for a moment, and let the moonlight bathe over him. He wondered briefly whether the moon would be where he would be a week from now. If not, it wasn't that much of a sacrifice, in the scheme of things. He would simply enjoy it while he could.

The horde of ravens descended upon him, and he said apologetically, "I'm sorry for squandering your time, but not all of you needed to come. I only have a small offering tonight."

The head bird bit him gently, gathered the letter in a claw, and the flock flew away.

He glanced at his watch absently, and noticed they were a bit early. There were two hours until the fourth midnight.

oOo

A bell tolled in his mind, and he shot up in the darkness. Parchment fluttered into his lap, he swore, and grabbed for his glasses. Muttering a quick _Lumos_, he tore through the seal.

The bell tolled again, and he grasped the note tightly. The bell tolled again.

The fourth midnight had come.

The missive contained only a single word, but it was enough to make Harry feel like he could fly without a broom. Unable to slumber again, he gazed up at the moon, and smiled helplessly. For once, something in his life looked like it would work out in his favour.

oOo

_Fall._

TO BE CONTINUED.

(1): Cariad- Welsh for "darling."

A/N: I'm truly sorry about the long wait, but it couldn't be helped.

If you don't get the "one word letter," look at the last line of the letter that Harry sent.

Also, I am a big, filthy liar, and all of those who I told that the next chapter of Scheherazade would be out in April can feel free to beat me. I should be able to get on a regular schedule sometime in June.

Beebee, I won't be posting underage smut for you for quite sometime. :[ I'm sorry! It's exam season.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, Favorited, and Alerted!


	5. Day Five

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP, AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Day Five_

Draco yawned contentedly, and rested his head on Ron's shoulder. For the sake of his best friend, Harry ignored the flush spreading across Ron's face. "So, then, Potter; what did your lover give you to make you wear that idiotic smile?"

Harry beamed, not caring that he looked stupid. He stroked the letter still tucked in his hand, and said happily, "He told me to fall!"

Ron looked strangely at him. "How..err…nice of him."

Draco turned his head, and muttered into Ron's shoulder, "Bloody barking, he is."

Harry grinned. "Well, today, Malfoy, you're going to help your 'bloody barking' friend. Does your father still have influence in the Ministry?"

The blond stiffened warily, and replied hesitantly, "Not as much as he did when Fudge ran things, but he still has a bit of pull, yes."

Harry laughed as Draco added hastily, "Mind you, only in perfectly _legal_ areas."

"Don't worry; what I'm asking of him is on this side of legal." He chuckled internally as Draco let out a sigh of relief, and then evilly said, "I think."

"_Potter!_"

oOo

Draco's eagle owl flew through the window, with a small package attached to its foot. Harry threw the bird a treat, and eagerly untied the twine. He reached into the box, and pulled a small silver item out.

Draco breathed in sharply, and exclaimed, "Salazar! You asked my father for a _Time-Turner?_"

Ron eyed it curiously, and said, "Those are pretty rare, mate. What are you going to use it for?"

Harry smiled. "I'm giving it away."

oOo

Draco followed him huffily. "What is wrong with you, Potter? You basically asked my father to risk all of his contacts at the Ministry to get this for you, and now you're not even going to give it a few spins before _handing it off_?"

Harry stared at him. "It's quite rude to give previously used items as a gift, Draco."

Draco flushed, and turned away, muttering about stupid Potters. Harry put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and said soothingly, "I'm sorry. I should've told you beforehand what I was going to do. Here, take this an apology."

He held out a little brown bag. Draco eyed it suspiciously, before taking it hesitantly. He asked, "What is it?"

Harry walked away as he replied, "Just Kingsley's offering to me today. You and Ron enjoy yourselves."

oOo

Ron stared disbelievingly into the bag. "He gave you _lubricant?_"

Draco sniffed delicately. "Not subtle at all, that one. I'm rather glad you're not courting him, Potter; he's much too crude."

Harry gave him a devious look. "And you don't call fornicating on the Hufflepuff table crude?"

"_Potter, I'm going to kill you!_"

oOo

Ginny sidled up to his side, and he immediately regretted not going to the kitchens for lunch. She smelled of over-ripe honeysuckles; he hated it. She brushed her small breasts against his arm as she sat down, and he gritted his teeth. _She's Ron's sister. I can tolerate her._

She said slyly, "I hear you and Kingsley are going to be an item."

He snorted. "The _Daily Prophet_ certainly thinks so."

Her brown eyes darkened, and she scooted closer to him. "I know that you don't know each that well, and I suspect that the beginning of your relationship will be uncomfortable."

He shifted slightly, and tried to unobtrusively get away from her. "It would be, would it?"

She nodded vigourously, and clutched at his arm. "Yes, it would be! So, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

He smiled uneasily as she edged towards him, and gave him what she no doubt thought was a smouldering look. "_Anything_."

Harry yelped as something unexpectedly poked at his crotch. He jerked away from Ginny, and looked down at the small green plant in his lap.

"Ginny, what do you think you're _doing?_" Granger shrieked in his ear.

He jumped, hit his knee on the underside of the table, and loudly exclaimed, "_Shite!_"

Granger grabbed the plant, and shook it in Ginny's face. "You _know_ Harry's promised to Kingsley, Ginny! You can't just go around doing things like this anymore! He wouldn't be able to do it!"

Ginny pouted, and shoved Granger away. She said pettily, "He could be with me on the side, with only me; couldn't you, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He grabbed the plant from Granger's loose grip, and left the Great Hall.

oOo

Harry slammed the door to the Room of Requirement. "Your sister's a nuisance, Ron. I'm quite tempted to Hex her."

Ron paused momentarily, and then resumed combing his fingers through Draco's hair. "No need to tell me that. Hell, I've Hexed her many times over the years. What did she do now?"

Harry threw the plant at the pair of them. "Stabbed me in the crown jewels with this, that's all."

Ron raised the plant to his nose curiously, and paled. He quickly handed it to Draco, who sniffed it, and slammed it down on the sofa. "That little bitch!" he snarled, and then added quickly to Ron, "No offense meant."

Ron scowled. "None taken. I'm ashamed to say that she's my sister."

Harry flung himself backwards into a chair. "What does it mean, anyway?"

Ron explained, "There's an old hedge-witch's tale that says if you touch someone with a sprig of rosemary, they'll be eternally faithful to you. (1) Even though she doesn't know that you're courting _him_, it's still unacceptable because the public thinks you and Kingsley are courting."

Harry leaned forwards. "So she was basically trying to tie me to her forever?"

Draco said grimly, "That about sums it up."

Harry laughed. "Well, then. I'm sorry, Ron, but your sister's a bit daft. The rosemary didn't even touch me; it just hit my trousers."

Draco grinned. "Come now, Potter. You've should've already known from her piss-poor performance on the Quidditch pitch that she has no aim."

oOo

Five ravens flew up to his window, and four of them flew off with the package. The fifth graciously accepted the letter, and flew off into the black. Harry smiled at the waning moon, and let the soothing feel of spidersilk tug him to sleep.

oOo

_Will you catch me? _

TO BE CONTINUED.

(1) A hedge-witch is basically a witch whose talents lie in making herbal potions, love charms, etc. They usually have a strong affinity with earth.

A/N: -shifts nervously- Admittedly, it only took me two hours to write this once I sat down and started, but –defensively- I was having writer's block, okay? I'M SO SORRY. –bows- Please forgive me for the wait.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Favorites, and Alerts!


	6. Day Six

**Title: **The Courting of Angau

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Harry/OC, Ron/Draco (side)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Ignores Ron turning traitor in GoF, Dumbledore doesn't die in HBP, AU, EWE, language, slash, not necessarily a positive portrayal of most of the Light side, and other things that I can't give away because it would ruin the surprise.

**Summary: **When faced with the toughest decision of his life, Harry is given only one choice. Then again, he was never good at following the rules. Harry/OC slash.

The Courting of Angau

_Day Six_

The parchment was dropped rather abruptly on his face. He groaned as the sound of the raven cawing drew him out of slumber. He groped blindly for his glasses, and hesitantly opened the letter.

oOo

_If I had not had the reassurances of your past missives, I would have been gravely offended by this gift. Who exactly do you think you are, that you can make light of my profession? _

…_I apologise. I do not think that you are mocking me; it's merely that I don't understand the symbolism for you behind this token. I would be grateful if you could explain it to me. _

_On the slight chance that you are ridiculing me, I would ask you to remember one thing. _

_I have accepted your courting. That means that in less than two days, I will claim you. _

_And once I claim you, there is no going back. No re-dos. No 'trying it over.' _

_You will be mine, forever. _

_Silly child. Don't you know that you are already caught in my grasp? _

oOo

The last words went straight to his cock. He scrambled to get his pyjamas out of the way, stroked once, twice, and came harder than he ever had before.

Ron and Draco found him like that two hours later, hand still trapped in his pants while he stared dreamily at the ceiling.

Draco raised his voice indignantly, "Oi, Potter! We all take care of our morning woods, but you could at least have the courtesy to put it away before unsuspecting people come by."

Ron grinned. "Yes, how utterly uncouth of you, Harry."

Harry waved his hand lazily at them. "Stop poking fun at your boyfriend and come back in another hour. I have to bask in my afterglow now."

Draco spluttered indignantly, "Boyfriend! I'm not his boyfriend! We're just– well, that is– Tell him, Ron!"

Ron chuckled, and led Draco towards the door. "Come on then, non-boyfriend, and I'll have a poke at something else of yours."

oOo

Harry half-stumbled into the Room of Requirement, interrupting a rather heavy petting session on the sofa. "Goodness, Ronald," he teased, "I thought you would've been done poking by _now_."

Ron rolled over so that Draco was situated comfortably on top of him, and replied, "Well, you _can_ poke more than once, you know."

Draco huffed, and lightly punched Ron's chest. "That's enough horrible puns about my arse for today."

Ron stared up at him innocently. "Whoever said we were talking about your arse?"

"_Ronald!_"

oOo

Harry tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. "What gift should the great Kingsley receive today?" he asked.

Ron chewed a quill thoughtfully. "Err…shall we get him a new earring? The gold hoop is quite out-of-date."

Draco brightened. "Yes, let's get him something horribly tacky! Perhaps one in the shape of a unicorn?"

Harry snorted. "Judging by yesterday's gift, I don't really think he's a blushing virgin."

Draco cried, "Precisely, Potter! Doesn't the irony make you want to piss yourself laughing?"

Ron and Harry stared at him, and the redhead replied slowly, "Er…not exactly…"

Draco sighed. "Forgive me; I couldn't expect commoners to have the same appreciation for well-placed satire that the gentry do."

Harry decided that the wisest course of action would be not to respond.

oOo

_Forgive me; it was not my intention to offend you. You symbolise the passing of time, so I thought it was a fitting gift.__ I admire your profession greatly, therefore I would in no way want to make light of it. You do very honourable work (the most honourable work there is, I might say). _

_Therefore, please accept this asphodel plant. I have been told that it is your favourite food, but in case I am wrong, I sent along a bit of my preferred dish. We shall see if we have more in common than our craving for this week to end. _

_I am not attempting to run away from you. I am aware of the fact that you will claim me very shortly (it is hard to forget it when I am constantly in a state of feverish desire), and that our relationship is far more than a one night stand. _

_You say I am already in your grasp? _

_Because it is you, I do not mind being caged. _

oOo

This time, the raven laid the letter gently on his chest. He read it with the faint light of the gibbous moon, and smiled slightly.

His expression followed him into sleep.

oOo

_Treacle tart is the most marvelous thing I have ever tasted. You have opened my mind to so many wonderful new experiences (this being one of the lesser ones, but still important). _

_I must inform you that your sources have deceived you; asphodel is the choice meal of my followers. The treacle tart more than made up for this misconception, though. _

_Perhaps I was mistaken. It feels more and more every day like I am the one who was ensnared by you. _

_I will come for you tomorrow at midnight, my love. Wait for me. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I apologise, but if you don't know who the OC is by now, you are quite dense. ^-^ I will still love you if you don't know, though.

-cheers- Look at my output time! Less than two days! The next chapter won't be out this quickly, though. It will also be a good deal longer (yes, I realize this one's a bit short. Sorry.)

Anyway, I wanted to thank all my beautiful reviewers for Chapter Five! It's because of you all that I was encouraged to write this so rapidly.


End file.
